tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RailTUg
Welcome Hi, welcome to TUGS Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:RailTUg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 23:38, October 17, 2009 Group Work Hello, RailTUg. Victory93 and I have been consulting on a group project fanon. He says that I need to invite some users to help out. Perhaps you'd like to contribute to the project? Let me know on my talk page. --TenCents 21:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) The page is up; it is called Sinking. Please consult the page before editing it. --TenCents 21:40, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::RailTUg, thank you for contributing to Sinking. --TenCents 00:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah but what did you think of what I did to it? It was good, RailTUg. about your Criminal page. I think its best that you spoke with Victory93 or me before you started it. I'll happily contribute, but you'll have to ask for some help from other people. --TenCents 23:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RailTUg, I've got news. We have started a new group collaboration page. It is called Arson. I would like you to contribute to it. --Rankin (talk) 15:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Arson is finished. I've started a new page; Liner. However, I ask that no TUGS fanon characters be used in it. It is to be written in the style of the original TUGS. --Rankin (talk) 13:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a good point. I'll try using that on Emily's page, although it already says that Emily Anne McAlister is the basis. --Edward Rankin (talk) 17:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::By the way, please contribute to Liner. Just have a dictionary next to you, OK? --Edward Rankin (talk) 18:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) RailTUg 21:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC)Umm.... The Emily Mcallister is a modern Z-drive tug, so that would be completely impossible to be the basis of Emily. Why not simply write: Emily is based on the tugboat Marren Lee. Her name comes from the tug Emily Mcallister, a modern tug built in 2003. :Just drag it onto your desktop. --Edward Rankin (talk) 00:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I really wrote Winter Weather because I hadn't done much on the site lately. --Edward Rankin (talk) 20:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hugh Sure that looks alright. Feel free to create any artwork of him if you'd like and post it onto the page. Just don't change of the text around. Victory93 00:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'm sorry, RailTUg, but I don't have the power to do that. You're gonna have to contact Victory93. --Edward Rankin (talk) 22:50, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that's possible. Danny might know, but you'll have to find him on Muppet Wiki. --Edward Rankin (talk) 17:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Emily is going to appear briefly in Thievery. I currently have no plans for her to return to the Bigg City Port. If you have an idea for her to return, just contact me through my talk page. --Edward Rankin (talk) 21:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Day trips? No, she was on lone from New York. In my thievery story she talks to TenCents through Morse Code. Plus, many McAllister tugs take day trips; I was in Long Island and saw some McAllister Tugs occasionally. But, I will authorize your story as long as Emily is returned to New York. --Edward Rankin (talk) 01:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting idea. I'm giving you the go ahead. --Edward Rankin (talk) 21:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) SURE Hey RailTUg Thats a great idea for the story Whirlpool. Maybe we can add more accidents like Grampus gets stuck in kelp and the whirlpool is coming his way... Introducing 2 New Characters in Whirlpool Hey RailTug its me Thomaswriter. I have created 2 new characters for whirlpool. Please go to page Jason and tell me what you think also tell me what you think about the plot that goes with it. Railtug Sure just add to the bottom of the page and don't remove anything. --Victory93 07:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Liner No one has contributed to Liner in months. Do you think you could contribute a paragraph? And by the way, you've made a lot of good pages; keep up the good work! --Edward Rankin (talk) 17:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) theodore tugboat You know (which you might), there is already a Theodore Tugboat fanon, and it looks like you contributed to that. Re:new wikia look Ditto, Railtug. Ditto. Edward Rankin 17:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Rescue Hey RailTug,it's Trainferry88.I was thinking we could do your "Rescue" idea.I like your first version better,but if you like the second its OK.Maybe it could be a group collaboration,if you want it to.I've already talked to TenCents about it, and I think we have an OK.You take all credit, of course.Tell me what you think! Trainferry88 22:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) New Group Collab Hi RailTUg,its me,Trainferry88.Theres a new group collaboriation that I made called Cunard.I was hoping that you could contribute a little bit.I put some of the stoyline on TenCents' talk page.By the way,good luck with your model series! -Trainferry88 14:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) All Aboard!﻿ Interesting... Have you noticed that no one's working on the fanon wikis lately? Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 16:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I haven't even been working on here for a while. I was busy on some other wikis. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 16:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC)